JMR: Finding You
by AshleighAishwarya
Summary: The 2nd story based on Janessa Michelle Randall  JMR , Alex's loving wife. It's 1978, and Janessa is out to find her husband, while making a huge discovery.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: The second story based on Janessa Michelle Randall, Alex's loving wife :) Specially remade and redone for The Flying Lion. Thank for everything, man :)_  
**

* * *

**Call of Duty: Black Ops – Alex Mason & Janessa Randall – "Finding You"**

* * *

**Location: The Pentagon  
Year: 1978**

She had a feeling this day would come: the day they would summon her to the Pentagon. She knew it was coming.

They were going to tell her that Alex Mason had been killed in action.

Why else would they ask her to fly all the way over here?

All she wanted to do was stay in Fairbanks, Alaska. That was where all of her memories with Alex were. That would be enough for her.

The security personnel escorted her to an office saying that he had been waiting for her.

"Secretary Rumsfeld." She greeted.

"Janessa Mason. Glad you could make it. Please. Take a sit." He offered.

Janessa sat down on the black leather chair opposite him. Everyone would call her Janessa Randall, her maiden name. She wanted to be called by her married name, Mason. It would remind her that she was married to the most amazing man in the world.

But since he left in 1959, she had been spending the last 19 years in solitary; without being in his safe arms, without hearing his voice in the morning. She had sent him emails, hoping to get a reply from him. It did not even have to say that he was coming home soon. She just wanted a reply of _some_ kind.

But she never got anything.

Yet, she never gave up hope. She knew he was alive and well, and that he would be coming back home one day.

"I requested your presence here because we need to talk about your husband, Alex Mason." The Secretary saiad.

"Can you just tell me he's dead and I can go?" She interrupted. "It would hurt a lot less."

"What? No, Mrs. Mason," He said, confused. "Mason isn't dead. Or so we hope."

She was the one puzzled. "What do you mean? Isn't that why you brought me here?"

"No, Mrs. Mason. It _is_ about your husband, but more serious." He said.

"I'm listening."

"I went through a lot of trouble to get you here. Nobody must know about his meeting." He took a thick file from the table and handed it to her. "Or this."

She took the file from him. "What's this?"

"It's a copy of the file containing every Intel about the missions Mason was involved in. From 1960 to 1068. Operation 40, Bay of Pigs… Everything. Including Vorkuta. You aren't authorized to view this, but you need to know. A few of us, myself included, do not like what the CIA has planned for Alex."

"What do you mean? What does the CIA have to do with this?" She asked.

He pointed to the file. "Everything you need to know, is in there. Now, if you do find Mason, keep it to yourself. Do not anyone know."

She nodded, but was still unsure of what was going on."

* * *

**Location: Mason's Residence  
Later That Night**

Janessa poured herself another glass of wine. Normally, she would not drink. It was not her style, but considering all the facts she was reading from the thick file that had been given to her, she was going to need a drink.

Everything she had been reading seemed surreal to her. How could all of this happen to someone as wonderful as Alex? He did not deserve any of this torture he was going through. None of it. "Why you, Alex?" She questioned.

It was more disturbing to read what Nikita Dragovich had done to him. The number sequences, sleeper cells… "You sick twisted…" She sighed heavily, and took another sip.

Soon, she read about the fight between Alex, Frank Woods and Kravchenko. "Oh my God… no! Frank! Not you!" She teared up. Frank Woods was an old friend of Alex's and hers. In fact, it was Frank to introduced Alex to her. 1955. It was at the lounge that Janessa had been working at as a singer.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**Location: Greyhound Lounge. Fairbanks, Alaska.  
Year: 1955**

"Alright, Woods. It's not everyday you drag me to this place. Why now? What's so special?" Alex asked, a bit skeptical, as he and Frank Woods entered the lounge.

"Cause there's a girl working here I want you to meet." Woods confessed.

"Oh no! I'm outta here!"

Woods grabbed him by the arm. "Hold it, Mason! She's an old friend of mine. A sweet girl, I guarantee. Look, watch her perform, see if you like what you see, and take her out on a date!"

"I don't know, Woods. Sounds risky." He scratched the back of his head.

"Look, Mason. I told her all about you. She wanted to meet you, so I promised her I'd drag you down here. Now, sit your ass down. She's going to start soon." He ordered.

"Fine." He could not argue with Woods. It was useless.

Soon, the lights dimmed in the lounge and the maroon curtains opened up to reveal a band ensemble and its lead singer. Janessa Randall wore a long navy blue dress and had her long brown hair tied into a high ponytail. As the band began to play a slow melody, she began to sing.

_**I haven't seen you here before  
But might I say,  
You're a sight for sore eyes**_

_**There you sit and I can tell  
You're watching me.  
But don't worry, I don't mind**_

_**You're the dangerous kind, people tell me  
But I can see more than that  
Underneath it all,  
There's a sweet and sensitive man**_

_**And might I say this,  
It was simply enchanting  
To meet you.**_

The crowd cheered and clapped. Janessa took a little modest bow and gave a smile to crowd. She blew a kiss at them too. Took a while, but after Alex was done staring at this woman, he clapped along with the crowd.

Half an hour later, Janessa had changed into a causal purple dress that was of a knee-length level. She walked to the table where Alex and Woods were. "Jan!" Woods called out and stood up. "You were amazing, yet again!"

She hugged him. "Thanks, Frank! And thanks for coming tonight as well."

"Not a problem. By the way, I got you a present." He said, and pulled Alex closer. "Janessa Michelle Randall, meet Alex Mason."

She giggled. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Mason. Frank's told me so much about you. It's wonderful to finally meet you." She held out her hand.

He took it and shook it. "It's a pleasure, Miss Randall." He smiled. "You have a lovely voice, I must say."

"Thank you, Mr. Mason." She grinned. "I'm glad you enjoyed the show."

About 2 weeks later, Alex had finally plucked up the courage to ask Janessa out on a date. It was nerve-wrecking. More nerve-wrecking than any of the missions he's been in. Either way, he tested his luck and asked her out.

"_Janessa, I hope you don't think this is too soon, but I gotta ask: would you like to go out some time?"_

"_Like a date?"_

"_I guess you can… call it that. Okay, you _can _call it that."_

_She giggled. "I would love too! Tomorrow? My place? I'll cook!" She offered._

"_Well, with an invitation like that, how can I say no? Consider me there."_

Soon after, more dates came along, and then Alex's marriage proposal and then the wedding. They could not be more happier. Janessa had wanted to thank Frank for everything so one day, she asked him to meet her at the lounge.

"Hey, Jan! You said you wanted to see me?" He walked up to her.

Janessa was at the stage and she got up from the piano. "Yeah, thanks for coming down, Frank."

"Not a problem. What was it you wanted to see me about?" He asked.

"Well, I wanted to see you because I wanted to give you this." She gave him a big hug.

"That's sweet, Jan." He smiled and pulled back. "But what for?"

"For bringing Alex into my life." She smiled. "If you hadn't introduced us, I would've let an amazing man get away. I really love him."

Woods simply smiled.

"I also wanted to ask, if you'd be the best man at our wedding." She said. "Alex would simply love that."

"And I would be honored, Jan." He said.

She squealed. "Aw! Thanks, Frank!" And hugged him again.

* * *

**PRESENT**

**Location: Mason's Residence**

Janessa wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face. The thought of her not being able to see her best friend again was heart-rending for her and she hated it. She wondered how Alex felt, seeing his best friend killed right in front of his eyes.

She found Wood's dossier picture attached to that Intel. She picked it up and stared at it. "Thanks for everything, Frank. I love you." She wished he could hear her.

By 11pm, she had read every single one of the Intel, and the one entitled 'Operation Charybdis' had really gotten her blood to boil. She hated how the CIA planned to bring Alex in and she was _not _happy with that. There was only one thing to do if she was ever going to see Alex again:

She would have to travel to South Africa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Call of Duty: Black Ops – Alex Mason & Janessa Randall – "Finding You"**

* * *

**Location: En route to Fairbanks, Alaska.**  
**Year: 1978  
The next day (Evening)  
**

_It's been 19 years since I saw her, and I spent 10 of them in a POW camp. I hope she can recognize me. I hope she's well and Mason is with her too. I miss the guy. I miss the both of them._

Janessa Randall sat at the dining table in solitary, yet she had a famed photograph in her hands. She stared at the two men in the picture: Alex Mason and Frank Woods. She just could not believe he was dead, just like that. She was not going to see him again and it aggrieved her heart.

_Knock knock._

She had a visitor. Wiping away the tears and sitting the picture down at its original place, she made her way to the front door. It was probably Selena or Daniel, her friends at the lounge who were part of the band. She opened the door and gaped for the longest time ever. It was not Selena or Daniel…

"Hi, Jan."

"Oh my God…" She managed to speak, yet tears grouped in her eyes. "Frank…."

"Lookin' good, Jan." He complimented.

Immediately, she hugged him, and started to cry. "It's you! It's really you!" She could not believe it at all.

* * *

**Inside the house**

"Really? You thought I was dead? C'mon, Jan! You know it'll take a lot than flying through a window to kill me!" Woods chuckled.

Janessa sat a mug down in front of him, and well as a first aid kit. "Here you go. And I know, Frank. It's just that… the Intel I read…. I thought it was true."

"I don't blame you for feelin' that way. Believe me: I couldn't believe I was alive too. But after getting picked up by Kravchenko's men and thrown into that POW camp? I'm lucky to still _be _alive until now." He said.

She pulled up a chair closer to him and started to tend to the wounds on his arms, face and chest. "I'm happy that you're alive. I really thought you were gone." She saddened. "And when I was called to the Pentagon, I thought that Alex was dead too-"

He stopped her. "Wait. The Pentagon? Why did they call you there?"

She looked at him. "Long story short? Alex might still be alive and in South Africa. Along with your friends, Grigori Weaver and Jason Hudson."

"Why are they even there?" He asked.

"The CIA wants them dead. Especially Alex. According to them, Alex has been compromised and burnt. And with Mr. Weaver and Mr. Hudson's involvement with Alex, they're just as much as a threat. They've been after the men for 10 years now. They haven't given up. They want Alex and they want him dead."

"Because of the whole Victor Reznov thing? In Vorkuta?" Woods asked.

"Yeah…" She said. "I'll tell you the full story and let you read the Intel in a bit. Right now, I need to take care of _you_. Did you fly through another window, Frank? You're wounded all over!"

"Hey. That's the thing when you're the only occupant in the damned POW camp!" He said.

She looked at him. "How'd you escape? Did you use that 'Woods Charm'?"

"If by 'Woods Charm', you mean making a knife out of a bone, _possibly _human I might add, stabbing the security guard on duty, stealing the keys and his weapon, opening fire on the rest of the security guards, stealing one of their identities and flying all the way here, then yeah: I used the Woods Charm." He smiled.

She looked at him with a look that said 'really'. "The 'Woods Charm' I know doesn't leave dead bodies."

"Well then you obviously know the wrong one." He joked.

"Shut up." She could not help but giggle. "Listen… I want to do something. But I'm gonna need your help."

"Anything, Jan."

"We need to go to South Africa. And find Alex."

"Find Mason in South Africa? Jan, he could be _anywhere _in that place!" He said.

"That's why I need your help! I can't find him on my own!" She said.

"Jan…" He started out.

"I know you miss him too. If you really do, come with me. Help me find him." She said innocently.

Woods looked into those innocent eyes of his best friend. Just like him, she missed Alex. Of course she would; he was her husband, whom she hasn't seen for almost 19 years. To say no would be the worst thing to do. "Alright. I'm with you, Jan. Let's find him."

Janessa grinned and leaned in to hug him. "Thank you, Frank!"

Woods embraced the hug and patted her on the back. "Not a problem, Jan, but do you think you can loosen the killer hug?"

She pulled back. "Oh, right! Sorry!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Call of Duty: Black Ops – Alex Mason & Janessa Randall – "Finding You"**

* * *

**Location: The Beach! (Fairbanks, Alaska)  
Year: 1955**

Alex wanted to make this night special for his girlfriend, Janessa. So he took her to an amazing restaurant, and then they took a stroll down the beach. They held hands and watched the Sun sat behind the clear ocean.

"Oh," She sighed. "I wish we could stay here forever."

"Me too." He said, and kissed her on her cheek. "But the Sun still can't compare to your beauty, Jan." He held her closer in his arms.

She grinned again. "Alex Mason, you are too adorable for your own good." She looked up at him.

He looked into her eyes. "I know. It's just one of the things you love about me, right?"

"Among other things." She whispered.

He smiled. "Jan, I wanted this night to be perfect for you. I want you to know that I loved you, more than anything else in this world. I will be there for you. I will hold you in my arms every day." He turned her so he could face her. "I _want_ to hold you in my arms every day." He ran a hand past her cheek. "So, Janessa, will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

"Really! I can't imagine a life without you. Hell, it wasn't even complete until I met you. So I'm askin', Jan, will you marry me?" He got down on one knee.

"Oh, Alex… yes! Yes, I want to marry you!" She squealed.

Alex got up, picked her like a puppy and hugged her tightly. "Janessa, I love you. I'll always love you."

"Alex… I love you."

* * *

**Location: On a plane to Cape Town, South Africa  
Year: 1978**

"Jan… Jan!"

Janessa had been cut from her daydream by Woods. "Huh?"

"Been callin' for you, but you were in another zone." Woods said.

"Oh sorry, Frank." She massaged her forehead. "I was just… reminiscing."

"About Mason?" He guessed as much.

She gave a down smile. "Yeah… the day he asked me to marry him."

"Jan, we'll find him. 1 promise." He said.

"But now that I think about it, I'm in _way_over my head." She sighed heavily. "We're gonna land in Cape Town, but he's probably in another city. We'd have no idea because the Intel didn't give us a specific city."

"So we start with this town first and we take our time. We _are_ going to find Mason." He took her hand and squeezed it. "You just wait and see: you're gonna be in your darling's arms again."

She managed to smile. "I've been waiting 19 years for that, Frank." She looked out the window.

"Jan, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but… most women… they would just leave… just like that. But you? You waited for Mason. It's been 19 years, Jan. You never once thought about leaving him?" Woods asked, curious.

She smiled sadly. "I know what you're trying to say, Frank. And no: the thought of me leaving Alex _never_ once crossed my mind." She proceeded to explaining herself. "When Alex proposed to me that night, I could tell he was being honest with me. He really meant it when he said he loved me more than anything else in this world. He has given me so much during our time together. And when he left, sure, I was sad and lonely. But I had all the memories. That was enough for me." She said. "The point is… Alex hasn't done anything wrong that I would have to leave him. I love him very much. And I always will."

Woods smiled. "Sweet words, Jan. Mason's lucky."

She grinned. "Thanks, Frank."

* * *

**A/N: Hello :) I apologise if this chapter's a little draggy, but I'm kinda having a HUGE case of writer's block right now for this story. The original plan I had for the ending isn't to my liking anymore :(**

**But... I'm going to be going on a short vacation during the weekend with my beloved Dad. We're gonna drive to Malaysia and I'ma see my Cousins and Nephews. Maybe I can get some inspiration? Either way, I'll be back next week with the new chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Call of Duty: Black Ops – Alex Mason & Janessa Randall – "Finding You"**

* * *

**Location: Hotel (Cape Town, South Africa)  
Year: 1978**

The night had fallen over the city of Cape Town. Janessa and Woods headed to a hotel and booked separate rooms. Tomorrow, they would travel the city and try to find him, in hopes that he was in this city.

Janessa settled in her room. She sat on the edge of the bed and stared out the window, watching the stars twinkle in the dark sky. Alex once said that the stars could not compare to her eyes. It made her smile every time she thought about the sweet things he would say about her. How she missed him. These 19 years had seemed like eternity for her: but the fact that she was one step closer to finding Alex was uplifting for her.

Once the Sun wakes up, they would be on their way to find him.

* * *

**A few days later**

"We've covered so little in these few days." Janessa sighed. "We've still got the rest of the city."

"And we've got the time. We'll find him. He ain't easy to miss." Woods assured.

She looked up at the sky. It was night time already. She felt more miserable than before. "Let's go into this bar." She pointed. "I need a drink."

Wood's eyes widened. "Jan? You? And alcohol? Together? Never!"

She laughed. "I think I need it. I'm so miserable right now." She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the bar with her.

They made their way to the counter. Janessa sat on the stool and waited for the bartender.

"I'm heading to the bathroom. I'll be back, Jan. Are you good on your own?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine." As Woods left, she turned her attention to the bartender. "Gimme a shot of whiskey." She requested.

"Yes, ma'am."

As she waited, Janessa brought out a picture of Alex form her purse and stared at it, stared at him. That beautiful green-eyed man was somewhere in this country. She wished it was easy to find him, but it wasn't. It was going to be a long time before she could find him.

"Here you go." The bald bartender gave her the glass of whiskey.

She looked up from the picture. "Oh, thank you so much." She drank it down in one gulp. "Gimme another, please."

He took the glass from her. "Break-up, Miss?"

She shook her head and stared at the picture once again. "Nah… looking for him. It's been 19 years since I last saw him."

His eyes widened. "Husband?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yep." She took the glass and drank it down again. She ran a hand through her hair and looked at the picture again. "What I wouldn't give to see him again..." Sighing, she looked up and gawked in utter shock.

"Well, good luck finding him, Miss. You'll need it." The bald bartender wished and then noticed her stunned expression. "Miss?" He called out. He followed her gaze and turned around.

There stood Alex Mason and he was talking to Grigori Weaver.

The bartender, Jason Hudson, turned back to Janessa. "Are you… Janessa Randall?"

Tears formed in her eyes but she managed to nod, replying to Hudson.

He took a deep breath. "I'll go get Mason for you."

Janessa did not say anything. Before Hudson managed to finish his sentence, she got up and ran for the door. She pushed it open and ran out, crying.

She fell to the floor, on her knees and started to weep hysterically.

After a few minutes, Woods came out of the bar and found her on the ground. "Jan!" He called out and knelt down beside her. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Alex… he's… he's there. And… and I…"

"Jan, go back inside."

"I can't!" She whimpered. "It's been 19 years. It's been too long, Frank. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say! I'm sitting there, watching in shock as my husband is standing right there, right before my eyes and I… Reality hit me hard. I had realized that it's been 19 years. Does he still remember me? Does he still _love_ me?" Janessa finally looked at Woods, who's gaze was somewhere else.

Janessa followed his gaze and looked behind.

Alex stood at the doorway.

* * *

**I apologise for the long wait! :/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Call of Duty: Black Ops – Alex Mason & Janessa Randall – "Finding You"**

* * *

_It's… it's him… It's Alex. My beloved husband. I can't believe it. I just can't. He's here… he's alive and well. But… what can I say to him? Does he even still remember and love me?_

_He's out here… he has his hand out to me. I still can't believe any of this…_

_But I took his hand._

* * *

**Location: Hotel (Cape Town, South Africa)  
Year: 1978  
Later That Night**

Alex brought the cup of water to Janessa who was sitting on the edge of her bed. "Alcohol and you don't go together, Janessa. You know that."

She accepted the water. "Thank you, and yes: I know. I just… I didn't know what I was thinking." She drank the water.

"Are you feeling better?" He knelt down in front of her.

She nodded. "Yes."

He smiled. "You haven't aged a day, Jan." He ran a hand past her cheek. "You look exactly like the day we got married."

She could not help but grin. "Alex…"

"I missed you so much." He finally confessed.

She looked into those green eyes of his. "I missed you too." She took his hands. "Please… don't leave me again."

"Jan…" He started out. "I never meant to be away for so long. Believe me I _never _thought of running but… I had to… And it wasn't for me. It was for _you_." He said. "Anything could've happened to you if I had come back. They would've taken you, interrogated you… If I _didn't_ come back, they would know that you knew absolutely nothing. You would be safe." He smiled and ran a hand past her cheek again.

Janessa took a deep breath, embracing his gentle touch.

"And that's all I wanted for you, Jan: to be safe."

She faked a smile. "Bet you didn't count on me missing you like crazy, right?"

"To be honest? I had… expected you to move on." He admitted.

Her eyes widened. "No… no, Alex! I would never do that! I _could_ never do that!" She placed both hands on his cheeks. "You're everything to me. I can't see myself with anyone else but you. Sure, lots of men over these years have asked me to go with them, seeing as you were away. But you know what I said? I said 'One day, my Alex is going to walk through that door… and he's gonna kick your ass for even thinking of me'."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I would do that."

She smiled. "You're the only one, Alex. You've always been."

He got up and gently pulled her onto her feet with him. "And you've always been the only woman for me. Woods told me everything. Some woman is _never_ going to be able to seduce me, Jan. Don't worry."

"I just don't like the idea, that's all." She said with a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Look, if anybody is going to get me, it's you. Because you're the only one who can get with those eyes… that voice… you can make me do anything you want, Janessa." He smiled.

She giggled. "Alex… I want to be with you now. I don't want to be away from you anymore. I want to stay here. With you."

"I can't think of anything better." He hugged her tightly.

She embraced in his arms, after 19 long years. She could not ask for more. She was now exactly where she wanted to be, and she had to wait 19 years for it. Nothing could ruin this. Nothing.

Janessa pulled back, looked into those dreamy green eyes, and kissed him on his lips with a lot of passions, desire and love. Alex was more than happy to oblige.

They pulled back and touched foreheads. "I love you, Alex." She grinned.

Alex had only one answer for that. "I'll always love you, Janessa."

* * *

**THE END!  
Call of Duty: Black Ops belongs to Treyach/Activision :)**


End file.
